gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Haruhi Suzumiya
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Haruhi Suzumiya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gta-mysteries (Talk) 03:10, 2010 March 29 RE: Deletion Hey, thanks for bringing that up. Just a note (and just in case you don't know), if you think a page should be deleted, put the template on top of the page. The page would be marked for proposed deletion, and if any questions are raised, it should be put on the talk page for discussion. However, if you know the page is very irrelevant or vandalism, put the template. That page would be marked for speedy deletion. Another note; Moderators (like me) can not delete pages, in case you don't know. I appreciate you approaching me, but it's best if you deal this matter with Admins or Managers, since they can delete pages. The best I could do is put a tag on the page, or tell whoever created the page that it is irrelevant. Seems to me that you've already done it, and I've told him once why it should be deleted. Hope this helps. Masterpogihaha 14:05, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Spamming ? I'm not spamming , I speak French I know bite mean cock, you understand ? GTAJJJ 15:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but obviously, the sense in which the word was used is NOT "dick". The movie was a spoof of "Jaws". I fought that was an other sex allusion due to the presence of Candy Suxxx GTAJJJ 14:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Re-naming them was for consistency purposes. And it says that you are the one who uploaded it. The only reason my name is on it, is because I was the last one to edit it. --Gta-mysteries Talk 16:36, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's the same picture just with a different name. --Gta-mysteries Talk 16:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC) GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:57, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ( And I want an apology from you please! ) I apologise for being such a foolish idiot. However I would like you to apoogise to me and I want you to work with me on improving my Niko's Moral Code page. I am SO sorry for being a foolish idiot. I would like you to apologise to me for everything you have put me through today as well. Could you also help me by IMPROVING my Niko's Moral Code page. BUT PLEASE DON'T DELETE IT AGAIN MATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! concept boxart for GTA IV, it very well done. --Owen1983 21:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) united 1999 unfortunately I am not an Admin but something needs to be don about him so i have requested wikia support --Owen1983 18:33, February 22, 2011 (UTC) BTW thanks for taking down the vandalism Myths Why do the myth pages need to be deleted? The myths are the reason I bought GTA SA. Just to make you happy, I'm going around, un-deleting them, and adding the mods to the mod category. Happy now? -DrToodles concepy art I have spoke to him about claiming cred for your work and I can understand your pretty mad at him but when addressing other users please be civil.--Owen1983 16:03, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Admins We currently have no staff, and you are the best contributer around here, would you like to beome an admin?WikisEditor 15:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Remember to vote on this :). Tom Talk 14:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Congrats You're our newest admin. Or at least, will be once the community central staff give you the tools. Use them wisely, because with great power comes great responsibility or something. Seriously though, congrats, ask me if you've got any questions about how to use them, and feel free to mess about with your own pages to get the hang of the tools. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on being an admin =) To add userbox, you first have to put Template:Userboxtop , then add the various userboxes (go to Templates and type Userbox:, userbox choices appear), before leaving a space and adding Template:Userboxbottom. If you want details, go to and Userbox. Hope this helped =D GTANiKoTalk 10:05, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin How you finding being an admin? If there's anything you need help with feel free to ask me :). Tom Talk 14:21, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm glad you've got the hang of things, blocking users and deleting pages is pretty easy so you shouldn't have a problem with that but if you need help with anything else just ask me. Tom Talk 14:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Smokey No problem. I only played the game twice, but I have a feeling that it's either a mod or a very small place in San Andreas. Because I checked this on google search and they say it's a mod. I recommend you ask a GTA III era expert admin, cause I specialise more of GTA IV era and GTA Advance., but in my opinion it's a mod GTANiKoTalk 16:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes You should publish the userboxes you made! They're neat! I'll help you if you want a little help with that. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 01:34, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Camper Hey, thanks a lot for contributing and help me to edit the Camper and i want to said that not just the Camper that made from Rockstar North. There is another one to check. It's the DFT-30. It had a same flipped mirror number plate and the missing left tire. Could you help me to edit the Trivia for DFT-30? Right now im rather busy. Rayton454 15.57, July 9, 2011 (GMT + 7) Just being nosey But are you male or female? Dan the Man 1983 06:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Reminder I didn't add anything about Tommy's death on his page. I never heard such a thing. Perhaps it was another user. you must have confused me with him/her. Abour Ryder, I missed reading the 'influence' part, that's my fault so good you've reverted it. About Politics, it still has the same meaning though, it somewhat looked better to me but it doesn't matter now. But about Tommy, it definetely wasn't me who wrote something about his death. I also don't make any stories about characters (like killing the character). The only edit I made about tommy was writing his first name which is Thomas as it's said in the game (This doesn't need to be reverted does it?).--Uchiha.Sasuke.B 15:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) okay but try to be more careful next time. apologize acceptedUchiha.Sasuke.B 16:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) its OK my reason for this was the GTA VC image was OK but the other image image says GTA 2 but this image appears in the slideshow as a concept design woudnt this confuse other readers --Owen1983 18:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you add an image to the car jacking gang page. I can't do it myself because I don't know how. It's one of those pages that really needs an image or two. Thanks!Toolen 05:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Tip Hi, when you block someone it is usually best to leave a message on their talkpage to tell them how long they're blocked and why. This can give them a chance to apologise or explain their reasons behind the violation of rule that led to them being blocked in the first place. Dan the Man 1983 12:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC)